Gone Maybe Gone
by chairfan17
Summary: Takes place in 6x01. Open for full summery


**A/N: Ok, so I'm not really sure about this one. It's not one of my favorites but I decided to put it up anyway because I've been wanting to write another story (I've been on a Chair high and I'm just really excited about season 6!).**

**With all of the spoilers going around, and with my predictions, this is just what I came up with. I'm not sure if it'll actually happen this way (my guess would be it won't haha) but I thought I'd write about it anyway :)**

**(Oh, and I kind of stole the name of 6x01 because I couldn't think of a name for this. Sorry GG Writers!)**

"Do you really think she's here, Chuck?" Blair asked as she gave Chuck and worried look as the limo stopped in front of a mansion.

"Well, this is the address that the PI gave me." Chuck answered as he checked his phone.

"Let's at least get out and go look." Nate said as he opened the door and got out of the limo.

Serena had been missing for the entire summer but no one realized until Lily called Chuck, worried. Ever since then Chuck and Blair put figuring out their issues on hold, came back to New York, got Nate and went looking for her.

The three saw people walking straight to the backyard so they followed.

"This is a wedding! What is she doing at a wedding?" Blair asked.

"This is Serena we're talking about. Who knows where she could've gone?" Nate said.

"I just want to find her. We had a big fight and I know she left because of me. This is all my fault." Blair looked down at her hands.

"This is no ones fault and we _will_ find her." Chuck said as he gave Blair a hug.

"Why don't I go inside to look for her and the two of you can check out here." Chuck and Blair nodded before Nate walked away and disappeared inside the mansion.

"Well, where do you think she is?" Blair asked.

"I don't know. Why don't we ask that group of people over there?"

XOXO

"Excuse me, have you seen Serena van der Woodsen?" Nate asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"No, I'm sorry." The lady said before walking away.

'Where could she be?' Nate thought to himself before he heard that familiar laugh. "Serena?" He quickly turned around to find her talking to some random guy.

"Nate!" She said as she walked over to him and gave him a hug. "How are you? How has your summer been?"

"How has _my_ summer been? Try yours! We've been looking for you for the past two weeks! Where have you been?" He asked, almost yelling at her.

"Nate, calm down, I just… had to get away for the summer."

"I know what happened with Blair. She's really upset about it. Come on, we'll go find her-"

"Blair's here?"

"Yes, both her and Chuck. Do you really think I found you by myself?" The both laughed as they walked outside.

"Serena?" Chuck said as he and Blair turned around to find Nate and Serena walking over to them.

"Serena!" Blair called as she ran over, as quickly as she could in her heels, to her best friend and surprised her with a hug. "I'm so happy we found you! I'm so sorry about what happened. I should have listened to you. You were right about everything."

"It's ok, Blair. We were both at fault." She gave Blair a hug back. "I shouldn't have ran away like back in high school."

"Well you're back now." Blair said with a smile.

"And I see you two are…" Serena's voice trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"It's not what you think. We are in a better place…" Blair started to say.

"But we're still working on it." Chuck finished for her.

After a moment of silence, Nate saw that Chuck and Blair needed some time alone. "Why don't we go get a drink?" He said to Serena before walking away.

"Chuck…"

"Blair, I told you before, I forgive you for everything. It's just, I don't know if I'm ready for _this_ yet. A lot has happened this past year and now this whole thing with Bart and Bass Industries."

"But how much time do you need? We've been making progress all summer and I though we were getting somewhere. I don't know what else to do."

"Blair-"

"I know I said that I would fight for you but I need you to do something about it too." She said as she looked down.

Chuck thought for a second then just blurted out "Marry me."

"What?" Blair looked up with a shocked and confused look on her face.

"You heard me. Let's get married. Right now. They're already having a wedding, I'm sure they'd let us borrow the priest."

"You can't be serious? I don't have a dress, no one we know is here, we don't even have rings."

"We don't need all of that. You wanted me to do something about _this_ and so I am."

Blair gave Chuck a smile. "Ok. Let's get married."

Chuck gave her a kiss. "Oh, and before I forget," He started to say after he pulled away, "I have something for you." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box. "You're worried about not having a ring, but I do have this one." He said as he opened the box.

Blair gasped. "Chuck. I thought you gave this back last year."

"Well, it came back to me again. Now, it's finally yours." He then put the ring on her finger.

Blair didn't say anything and she didn't have to. All she did was give Chuck a kiss. "I love you, Chuck."

"I love you too, Blair."

"We should go find Nate and Serena and tell them what's going on."

As soon as they found their best friends, Blair ran up to Serena screaming "We're getting married!"

"What?" Both Nate and Serena exclaimed, shocked.

"Look!" Blair held out her hand, showing them the Harry Winston ring.

"Well, congratulations guys!" Nate said before they both gave their friends a hug.

XOXO

"Excuse me!" Blair called as she, Chuck, Nate, and Serena walked up to the priest. "We need you to marry us. Like, right now."

The priest just gave them a confused look.

"Did you not understand me? I said we need to get married right now."

"But I already married another couple. I didn't know there were two."

"Well this one is pretty last minute so this has to happen right here, right now."

"Uh, ok." He said before starting to recite everything. "Would you like to say your own vows?" Both Chuck and Blair looked at each other and nodded.

"Blair, I know we caused each other a lot of pain but we were able to overcome all of it. You are the first and only person I've ever loved and you've made me a better person. I love you so much, Blair."

"Chuck, I spent a lot of time running away from my feelings but I can't run anymore. I love you. I love you so much, it consumes me. You are the only person I want to be with and I'm sorry for all of the pain I've caused. I love you, Chuck and I can't wait to spent the rest of my life with you."

"Do you Blair Cornelia Waldorf take Charles Bartholomew Bass to be your lawful wedded husband?"  
"I do."

"Do you Charles Bartholomew Bass take Blair Cornelia Waldorf to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Before he could finish Chuck leaned over and gave Blair a kiss. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Bass." He said before walking away.

"I can't believe you two just got married!" Serena exclaimed as she gave her best friend a hug.

"Yeah, congratulations guys." Nate added.

"I can't believe we're married." Blair looked at Chuck.

"I love you, Mrs. Bass."


End file.
